Bulles et remous
by cellulose
Summary: Mais que peut bien faire une jolie doyenne en rentrant chez elle complètemeent crevée?... ben pour le savoir t'as qu'à lire mon potte!


rien ne m'appartient (oui sais que je ne me foule pas dans tout ce qui est formules administratives, mais il est 02h42 du matin et j'ai mieux à faire...)

l'histoire de nous changer un peu notre routine quelque peu morose mais pourtant très appréciée de ce que certains appellent un médecin et que MOI j'appelle un suceur de sang, j'ai décider de changer le décor façon voyage au maroc ( héhé! et vas-y que jte calle subtilement une référence à une autre fic!! héhé!! X3), parce que l'hôpital est très chouette par rapport à nos maisons de fous et nos salles d'attentes surpeuplées, mais il sent quand même la javel, et cuddy à une vie en dehors de ça!! oui c'est un scoop je sais...ôo

bref, ladys and gentlemen........................................ ( vive les ptits points!!^^)

tiens, au fait, tant que j'y pense, est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir la suite des "choses de la vie" siouplait?...

bon allez, la conscience de cellulose lui dit d'arrêter parce qu'elle fait peur aux gens...........(toujors les ptits points!!^^)..... so...ENJOY

oôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôo

A 21h30 et de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, Cuddy prends le frais dans son jardin. C'est bien le minimum en ces temps tourmentés de canicule, surtout avec tout le boulot qu'elle abat du matin au soir dans cette maison de fous !

Pour dire la vérité, il y a trois mois, elle a décidé qu'il lui fallait absolument un exutoire au stress et à la pression que tout l'hôpital et un certain médecin lui mettent chaque jour sur les épaules, car sinon, c'est en tant que patiente qu'elle allait finir par débarquer à l'hôpital !

Et cet exutoire s'est traduit par un changement de voiture et la construction dans son jardin d'une immense et profonde piscine avec des poissons rouges dedans, et d'un jacuzzi offrant les bulles les plus délectables du monde.

Et depuis elle profite presque tous les soirs. D'autant que dans la chaleur moite de ce foutu mois de juin, la moindre petite goutte d'eau froide est perçue comme une bénédiction par les trois quarts de l'humanité. D'ailleurs, le gros dilemme de ce soir à été de choisir entre la piscine et le jacuzzi, évidemment ! Finalement ce sont les glouglous du jacuzzi qui ont gagné.

Assise sur une des banquettes blanches, Lisa savoure ce divin massage sur sa peau fatiguée. Les lumières tamisées de la terrasse lui parviennent doucement et meurent lentement sur sa peau pour laisser place aux discrètes lueurs turquoises et tremblotantes des spots du bain. Les étoiles dans le ciel semblent être plus belles et plus nombreuses que d'habitude, tandis que partout autour, les grillons chantent à s'en briser la voix.

Sacrée journée. Satisfaisante, certes, compte tenu des 13 millions de dollars qu'elle est parvenue à obtenir et des deux greffes qui ont réussi, mais franchement harassante !

Se remémorant toute cette folie de rendez-vous menés tambours battant, Lisa ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête glisser dans l'eau quelques secondes. Sa respiration interrompue, elle se contente de souffler par le nez, sentant son cœur battre à ses tempes et une fabuleuse sensation d'apesanteur l'envahir. Le calme, le silence, c'est tout ce qu'elle demande, et il a pourtant fallu qu'elle supporte des travaux presque incessants pendant trois semaines… Cela-dit, ça valait le coup.

Après trente cinq secondes, son cœur envoyant de moins en moins de sang dans son corps, Cuddy remonte à la surface et aspire une longue gorgée d'air. Respirant à lentement, elle essuie l'eau sur ses paupières et passe ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux pour en chasser les mèches de son visage, avant de se rasseoir correctement sur son siège. La température de l'air est de trente six degrés. Irrespirable. Sauf quand l'eau est à vingt quatre !

A présent, bien installée entre les jambes de l'homme assis derrière elle et qui n'a pas bronché depuis un moment, Lisa se laisse aller contre le torse de celui-ci. Elle sent sa respiration lente et profonde et devine sans avoir besoin de le regarder qu'il s'est endormi. Levant la tête vers son visage, elle dépose un baiser sur le bas de sa joue. Sa tête est penchée en avant et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Lisa se sent sourire. Il est craquant comme ça et elle l'embrasse encore. Elle sait que ces deux baisers ne servent à rien, bien sûr, puisqu'il n'en a aucune conscience, mais c'est pour elle qu'elle les fait. Parce qu'elle l'aime trop pour garder tout ça en elle, parce que là aussi, il faut qu'elle évacue, comme un bouchon de cocotte-minute qui laisserait échapper la pression provoquée par tout l'amour qu'elle a pour cet homme depuis quelques temps.

Cuddy enfouie sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci et saisi ses mains inertes pour en entrelacer les doigts avec les siens et sentir ses bras qui l'entourent. Ce moment et parfait et le restera encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui se réveille et trouve à son tour Lisa assoupie au creux de ses bras.

Mais pour l'instant, serrée contre lui et juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle voit avec un petit rire flotter sur l'eau un flacon de Vicodin …

ôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôoôo

et voilàààààààààààààà (j'en ai eu marre des ptits points) àààààààààààà

alors, kes t'en pense mon bichon?? faut dire que je suis en manque de température positives dans la mesure où on est le 2 janvier!! tiens au fait, bonne année...... et je pense que vu ces voeux pleins de joie et d'enthousiasme j'ai bien mérité une tite review (ça s'écrit comme ça ce truc au moins??? ô.o)


End file.
